


Grandma's Storybook

by ThisIsNotADrill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gen, Gore, Horror, cannibalism mention, shock ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two cousins discover the journal of their dying grandmother, and learn an old family secret they were never meant to discover. Now, they have to set out and make things right, before they become a part of the horrible secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Guess who's back? I wanted to write something original today, so here, have a little concept I came up with in social studies. I don't know how long it'll be.

The cool September air blew through the open window of the car, going to comb through dark brown hair as it passed by through the orange hue of the sunset. The sound of gravel being crushed under heavy wheels revibrated through the air as a slight rumble, a comforting sound to the young girl in the back seat. The fading scents of leather lingered in the car, even with the windows rolled down, signifying the car's newness. In the back seat sat a girl around eleven or twelve, boredly flipping through an old magazine. She looked around the seat to the man driving the car, putting down the magazine.

"Are we there yet?"

"Like I told you, Alice, we'll get there when we get there."

Alice pouted in response, cradling her chin in her hand as she looked out the window. Miles of trees and gravel roads had been passed by already, and the brunette was wondering how anyone could live somewhere so boring. Sure, her grandmother had appreciated quiet places, but she was located in the middle of nowhere, practically. Alice fiddled with the hood of her red windbreaker, looking back up at her father. "Do we have to go?" She finally asked.

"Alice, don't be like that. She's very sick and she loves you very much, so we should at least go for her birthday." Her father replied, keeping his usual emotionless tone. 

Every year, they did this. They would go out to the boring country to spend a boring week with Alice's boring cousin Violet, her boring parents, and their grandma. Alice would be lying if she said she didn't love the old woman, but she definitely didn't want to see her while she was sick. Not to mention she should be at school like a normal kid. 

She used to love the routine, she'd get a week off school to go visit grandma and explore the woods by her house. She'd pretend to be a princess and have Violet pretend to be a prince, but those days were behind her, now. Now she was going back to a place probably infested with wolves and a flakey older girl. She pulled her red hood up past her brown hair, mumbling to herself. 

"I trust you're going to be nice to cousin Violet?" Her father asked, finally pulling up to the house belonging to his mother.

Alice didn't bother responding before she got out of the car, stretching with a small sigh. She looked up at the house, and deep down she wanted to be a kid again. She wanted to pretend it was a castle and that the woods nearby were enchanted. She wanted to pretend Violet was her brother, the prince, and she wanted Grandma to be the queen. Sadly, that wasn't about to happen. 

Alice climbed the old wooden stairs, pulling down the hood of her windbreaker. As she went inside, she swore she heard howling.


	2. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet was a flakey teenager. She wasn't, nor would she ever be, a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already rolling with this idea. I guess it's partly to make up for the hiatus on Lost Cause. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

Violet sat on the old, floral-print couch, hiding her face behind a game system. Why did her parents bring her here? Why? They knew that, since she was a small child, Violet had been scared of the woods behind her grandmother's house. She had only ever gone on the insistence of her younger cousin, who was no doubt coming this summer, too. Even though Violet didn't need to leave the house for the week, she still got this unsettling feeling from the woods. Unlike her cousin Alice, Violet never thought that the woods were magical. She thought they were cursed.

She set the game system down as she heard the door open, and in came Alice. Violet pushed her glasses up onto her nose as the younger girl joined her, plopping down next to her. She looked over at Alice before going to speak up. "Hey..."

"Hey."

"So... It's been a year?" Violet awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, biting her lip as she looked at Alice.

"Yeah."

She blinked slightly at the bored sounding reply. Then again, Alice always sounded bored. It was a special talent of her's, to sound bored in even the most stressful situations. Sometimes, Violet envied that.

"Hey, what do you wanna do? Play enchanted forest like when we were kids?" Alice asked, looking over at the elder. She was expectant, judging from the way she watched Violet like a predator.

"O-oh, no... No thank you," Violet brought her hands up defensively, shaking her head. She didn't want to let Alice down, but the woods terrified her into doing so. "Besides, shouldn't we be getting ready to see grandma?"

Alice's face fell back into her usual bored expression. "Come on. I'll let you be the princess this time?" She pleaded, causing the older to shake her head. Violet was a flakey teenager, she wasn't- nor would she ever be- a princess.

Still, that hardly stopped her cousin from asking. She was changing up the rules already, promising to let Violet be the princess this time. The elder shook her head, again, whimpering quietly. Her only salvation was her uncle Matt entering the room, "girls, it's time to see grandma." He announced.

Violet let out a sigh of relief in spite of herself, whereas Alice huffed in disappointment. The girls got up nonetheless, allowing themselves to be led down the dark, mahogany hall. Violet clutched at the sleeves of her sweater nervously as Alice absentmindedly scratched at her underarms, trying to hide that she was probably just as upset as her cousin. 

The room that their grandma, Ellen, was staying in was completely white- she had always stated it to be her favorite color- and the family doctor was next to her, his bushy eyebrows knitted together as he adjusted the various tubes coming out of the old woman. Ellen herself was paler than she'd ever been, her hair mostly gone from her head. She was thin, grotesquely so, and her ribs protruded from her chest. Violet felt like she was about to cry, and even Alice was visibly disturbed. 

Upon seeing the girls, Ellen raised her hand, beckoning them closer with a bony finger. Alice was the one to go forward, first, as Violet tried to gather herself. In this state, the kindly old lady she had once known looked like a witch, and it was hard to approach her. Even so, the girl followed her younger cousin, trying to hide the hint of a tremble in her shoulders. Ellen gave a weak smile, gesturing to the notebook on a table.

The doctor stepped in to explain. "She wants to give you two this notebook. I'm not sure why, but she was writing it when her illness had just started," he told the girls before handing the book to Alice.

"Yeah, okay. If gran wants us to have it, we will." She responded nonchalantly, eager to leave. Violet still looked scared, her fingers shaking. She was honestly feeling sick at the time, just as eager to get out as her younger cousin. 

The two soon left, well aware that it'd be the last time they saw their grandmother.


End file.
